Like Minds
by animallvr682
Summary: When Kisame is seriously injured, Itachi is plagued with feelings he has never had, leading to new experiences. Rated for later chapters. Itachi X Kisame Yaoi! Please Review after you read!
1. Ch1 Pain

This is my first Story. I know the title is lame but I couldnt think of a better one. Hope you enjoy!

Itachi/Kisame yaoi pairing...youve been warned so please don't flame me!!

Rated for later chapters

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!** though sometimes I wish I owned Itachi winks 

A deep chuckle rumbled through the chest of the tall, blue skinned man as he set his sword over his shoulder. Silver eyes flashed as he bent over the corpse of the man he had just killed and pulled a scroll from his pocket. Looking to his right, he tossed the scroll to the man at his side before standing and straightening his cloak.

"You know, Itachi, this guy actually put up a decent fight. To bad he still wasn't good enough to last 10 minutes against me." He raised his hand to his face and slowly licked the blood from the cut on the back of his hand.

"Actually, Kisame, you fought him for 12 minutes. But who's counting. We got the scroll, our mission is finished. I want to go home and sleep in a real bed for the first time in two weeks." He put his hat back on and turned his back on the bigger man, who was glaring at him as he felt the wound on his chest with his fingers. Itachi stopped, sensing the other mans discomfort. "Are you too wounded to travel?" He turned his head, moonlight glinting off his red eyes as he looked at the blood seeping through his partners cloak and coating his hand.

"Heh, I'll be fine. I'm just a little surprised he landed such a good hit on me. He was pretty fast." Picking his hat up from the ground, he put it in place, bell jingling softly as he caught up to the smaller man.

They traveled in silence for the next hour, the only sound that of their feet on the gravel path leading away from the village. Itachi couldn't help but notice that the wound on his partners chest was still bleeding and the man was beginning to breathe heavily. If it were anyone else, the stone-faced Uchiha wouldn't have given the slightest thought to their condition. But the years he had spent working with the Mist Ninja had left its mark on him. He had began to find himself enjoying working with him. If Kisame were to die, Itachi would be furious at having to break in a new partner.

Stopping, Itachi crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the older man from under the brim of his hat. "We are stopping for the night, Kisame. You are bleeding to much and if you pass out I really don't want to drag your heavy body off the road to keep us from being seen."

Kisame kept walking. In fact, he hadn't reacted at all to Itachi's words. A flash of worry wormed its way into his mind. _He is hurt worse then he let on._ Cursing under his breath, he jogged to catch up to his partner, stopping in front of him, he only then noticed that the mans cloak was dripping it was so soaked with blood. _How is he still moving?_

"Kisame, can you hear me?" The bigger man stopped, lifting his head an inch to see Itachi's face. His eyes were unfocused, his face dripping sweat. "We're stopping. Come on, there is a cave off the road here if I remember correctly." He turned, grinding his teeth together as he stepped off the road and walked past the line of trees.

Dimly, Kisame realized that Itachi had been talking to him. He turned his head just in time to see one of the red clouds on his partners cloak disappear past the trees. His head was so fuzzy. It had been a long time since anyone had wounded him this badly. He wondered just how badly he was hurt as he stumbled off the road and past the trees. Itachi was standing on the other side of a wide meadow, leaning forward as he looked into a small cave hidden in the rock face beside a river.

"The cave is empty. Go inside and rest while I get some wood for a fire." The knot that was building in his stomach relaxed a bit as Kisame moved into the cave as instructed. While he gathered wood, he let his mind wander to thoughts of tearing apart the man who hurt Kisame with his bare hands. But of course the man was dead. Itachi felt odd having such thoughts. It was the first time he had ever had thoughts of revenge. But it was the thoughts of protecting Kisame that made him collect more wood then was necessary just for an excuse to be away from the other man for a while.

Itachi entered the cave with his arms overflowing with wood. Setting it down, he busied himself with lighting a fire, carefully avoiding looking at Kisame. After the fire was blazing, he went back outside with a the empty canteens from his bag and filled them with water.

No longer able to avoid it, he lifted his eyes to look at his partner when he reentered the cave. The canteens fell from his hands, the lid of one breaking off to send a stream of water inching towards the fire. But Itachi didn't notice, his eyes were all for the very pale man covered in blood before him.

Kisame had removed his cloak and rolled it up under his head. His right hand was over his chest, blood seeping between his fingers from the wound, his left arm lay motionless at his side. If it weren't for the fact that blood still flowed form his wound, Itachi would have believed the man dead. He had never seen the blue skinned man so pale, his skin appeared whiter even then his own. Inching closer, Itachi strained his failing eyes to try and see if Kisame was breathing.

The man groaned and turned his head. "Did you get some water, Itachi?" He tried to sit up, his arm shaking from the force.

"Kisame, stay there I will get you some water." Itachi's mouth was dry. He didn't know how his partner was still alive with the amount of blood soaked into his clothes, let alone still awake and trying to sit up. He quickly retrieved the canteen that hadn't spilled and handed it to the other man.

"Damn it!" Kisame cursed as his hand shook so violently that he spilled half the water down his chest trying to take a drink.

"Do you need help?" Itachi was beyond worried now. He had never seen Kisame so weak before.

"Fuck off, Itachi. I don't need your help." He tried to take a drink again, only to spill again. He cursed even louder and threw the canteen out of the cave.

"How badly are you hurt, Kisame? You should not still be bleeding. If you wont let me help you drink some water, at least let me check the wound. I may not be a medical ninja but I know a few things."

Itachi reached forward and grabbed the bottom of Kisame's shirt. When he didn't protest, he slowly peeled the wet fabric off his skin, helping him sit up enough to pull it over his head. As he laid back down, Itachi let his eyes fall to the wound. His breath hissed in sharply. The wound was only about two inched long, a straight wound from a knife. But that wasn't what had him worried. The skin around the wound was completely black in a circle about three inches around the wound.

"Kami-sama, poison." Itachi stood and all but ran from the cave, picking up the two canteens and filling them again. He dug hurridly in his bag and pulled out a cooking pot, placing it haphazardly over the fire and filling it with water from one of the canteens. Kneeling again at Kisame's side, he held the other canteen to the mans lips and helped him drink, thankful that he didn't protest.

"You knew it was poison didn't you?" Itachi looked down at the man with venom in his eyes.

"Heh. It's been a long time since I've bled for this long, and never from such a small wound. I figured it was something other then the blade." He laid his head back down and ground his teeth as a flash of pain radiated from his ribs.

"Why didn't you tell me? We should have stopped earlier. Moving that much could make it spread faster through your body." He stood up quickly, his feet kicking dirt onto Kisame as he grabbed the pot of hot water from the fire and a bundle of bandages from his bag and got to work cleaning the wound.

Kisame just watched as Itachi's delicate hands dipped into the pot of water and then moved gently over his skin. Now that he was laying down and not moving, his head was beginning to clear a bit from the fog of blood loss. He stared at the curious look on his young partners face. Itachi never showed any emotion, but at the moment his face was a mask of worry, his eyes burned with anger and Kisame had a feeling that it wasn't directed at him.

Kisame hissed in pain as Itachi pressed a wet bandage into the wound, trying to clean it as much as possible. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth in thought. He knew a few healing techniques he had observed with his sharingan in the past, but he also knew that they would only fix the physical problem. He could stop the bleeding, but the poison would still remain. As it was, Itachi was versed enough in poison that he knew that the bleeding was pushing the poison from Kisame's body. If he stopped the bleeding, chances were that the poison would finally take its toll and he would likely suffer more then he currently was, possibly die.

Laying silent, Kisame watched Itachi suck on his lip, deep in thought. It was another new action on the younger mans part. He looked quite attractive when he did it, and very young. Kisame allowed himself a small, short smirk at the thought. He never thought to see this cold, seemingly emotionless man letting something like him being injured effect him so much. The man was still a teenager and had all the emotions of a rock. Or so he though, until now.

"I don't know what to do." Itachi's voice was small and tight. Further reinforcing Kisame's thought that he looked young with such emotions playing over his face.

"How so?" Though in pain, and still slightly lightheaded, he was thoroughly enjoying this new side of his partner.

"The bleeding is making the poison bleed out of you. Which is a good thing since I know almost nothing about curing poison, or the type of poison. But you have lost a great deal of blood. So I can either let you continue to bleed, hoping you will bleed out the poison and stop bleeding on your own. Or I can stop the bleeding and hope that you have already bled enough of it out that the poison wont kill you."

Kisame grunted and lifted his head enough to look at the black stain on his chest. "Which would you suggest?"

"Without knowing the effects of the poison, I honestly couldn't say." Itachi put his hands on Kisame's chest and leaned in closer to the wound, trying to get a better look at it.

"Would you stop the bleeding if I asked you too?"

Itachi sat up and looked him in the eye for the first time since yelling at him for not informing him he had been poisoned. "Is that what you want?"

"Heh. Either way it could kill me, you said so yourself. I would rather risk the poison since its unknown rather then slowly bleed to death. Besides, I'm getting more and more lightheaded." He closed his eyes and clasped his hands over his stomach.

"Alright. I will stop the bleeding. Then I will try to contact leader and have him ask Sasori for advise on the poison." Itachi did a few hand seals and places his hands over the wound.

"Sounds like a plan." Kisame took a deep breath and allowed his mind to slip into the unconsciousness he had been fighting as he felt the warmth of Itachi's healing caress his skin.


	2. Ch2 Relief

This chapters a bit shorter then the last. Hope everyone enjoys! Please review!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!**

Itachi sat in the mouth of the cave watching the stars. Three days had passed since they stopped here and Kisame had yet to wake again. With the bleeding stopped, the poison had latched onto him and was refusing to let him go. The black on his chest had spread to cover half his chest. After he had finished cleaning and bandaging Kisame's chest, he had stripped the bigger man and cleaned the drying blood off his skin before wrapping him in a blanket to keep him warm. The cut on the back of Kisame's had had turned black as well, which had now spread half way up his fingers.

The night before, he had received word from their leader that Sasori wasn't to far off and was on his way to see what he could do. Itachi had done all he could do. All that was left now was to wait for Sasori to show up. Knowing Sasori, he wouldn't be waiting much longer. The puppet master hated to make people wait.

Movement in the sky caught the corner of Itachi's vision and he turned to see what it was. He sneered as a big clay bird landed 20 feet outside the cave and Deidara and Sasori leapt off its back. The blonde bomb specialist was the last person Itachi cared to see at the moment. Schooling his features to assume his cold, calm demeanor, he stood as the two men approached him.

"Sasori. How unexpected to see you outside of your puppet while not in headquarters."

"Shut up, Uchiha. I cant examine your partner properly from in there. Now where is Kisame so we can get this over with and I can get on with my mission. I hate being delayed." The small red-headed man brushed roughly past Itachi and walked into the cave.

"Sasori, you should calm down, hmm. Leader extended our mission time a few days so you could help Kisame." Deidara sighed and flipped his long hair over his shoulder, his visible eye running up and down Itachi.

"Itachi get your ass in here so you can answer my questions." Sasori's voice echoed out of the cave and Itachi winced slightly at the sound as he entered the cave and sat against the wall near Kisame's head.

"What questions would those be, Sasori?" His voice was calm as he picked up a damp cloth and poured more water on it from a canteen. He lightly ran the cool cloth over Kisame's head, wiping off the sheen of sweat.

Sasori eyed his actions curiously. "How long has he been unconscious?"

"Three days."

"How long after the wound did he pass out?"

"Two hours maybe. But he had been bleeding heavily the entire time. He didn't pass out until I closed the wound."

Sasori nodded as he used a knife to cut through the bandages. "Interesting." He ran a hand over the black skin and pressed his fingers into the wound, which was now slightly green around the edges. "He is lucky he bled for so long."

"Do you know what it is?" Itachi was mindlessly wringing the cloth in his hands.

Sasori turned his head and glared at the other man. "Of course I do. It is a particularly nasty poison that causes the one effected to have his flesh rot. Fortunately for Kisame, the poison was poorly made and after bleeding for so long the effects are greatly diminished. However, if he does not get an antidote, he will die within the next two days."

Itachi paled, which Sasori had not thought possible because he was so pale already. "Do you have one?"

"No, but I can easily make one." He turned to look up at his partner, who was standing behind him staring at Kisame. "Deidara get me my bag."

"Why do I have to get it, hmm? Why cant you ever get your own bag?" Though he was complaining, Deidara turned and walked out of the cave, returning quickly with a bag in one hand. He handed it to Sasori with a glare and turned to sit by the fire.

Sasori took the bag without looking at the other man and pulled out a wooden box. He opened it and pulled out vials of herbs, looking for the ones he needed. Three vials in hand, he opened them and shook out a small amount of each into a small stone bowl and ground them together. He held a hand out to Itachi, "Water." Itachi handed him the canteen by his knee and watched as he dripped water into the mixture and continued to grind them.

Once he had made a thick paste, Sasori leaned forward and rubbed it into the wound on Kisame's chest. The green skin at the edges of the wound hissed as the paste began to bubble before soaking into the skin. Sasori nodded and leaned back. "That should take care of it."

Itachi leaned forward and lifted Kisame's hand, gently unwrapping the bandaging. "His hand was cut as well, though its not as bad as his chest."

Sasori grunted and started to make more of the paste. "You should have told me that before, Uchiha, I would have made enough for both."

As Sasori packed up his things, Itachi watched as the skin on Kisame's chest slowly started to fade to look like a big bruise. "That stuff works fast."

"Yes. But there was a lot of damage. He should wake in a few hours. Don't let him move to much or he could damage the healing muscles. He should be well enough to travel in three days." Sasori left the cave, kicking Deidara awake on his way out.

Itachi stood in the mouth of the cave again and watched as they flew off on Deidara's bird. Once they were out of sight, Itachi let out a sigh of relief and slumped down to sit on the ground.


	3. Ch3 Confessions

This is a long one! . I like this chapter...

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!**

Itachi was stirred from his thoughts by a deep groan echoing through the cave. He leapt to his feet and quickly moved to hold Kisame down as he tried to sit up.

"Kisame, you shouldn't move. Sasori said that if you do you will damage the healing muscles."

Kisame stilled. His head was fuzzy and his body felt half numb, but he very clearly heard Itachi's voice and felt the mans small hands pressing against his chest, trying to make him lie back down.

"How long was I out?" Kisame's voice was gravely and this throat was on fire it was so dry.

"Three days." Itachi lifted Kisame's head gently as he pressed the canteen to his lips, helping him drink.

"What happened? Did you say Sasori?" Kisame greatly drank the water. His eyes closing in ecstasy as the cool liquid ran down his throat.

"Leader sent him to help since he was nearby. He made an antidote for the poison but he says there was a lot of damage and you shouldn't move for a few days to let the medicine work to repair your muscles."

Kisame grunted and let his eyes fall to where Itachi's hands were still pressed against his chest. His long, delicate fingers looked very pale against the dark purple bruise spread across his chest. As if he knew what Kisame was thinking, Itachi pulled his hands back and Kisame would have swore that there was a light blush to his cheeks as he turned around to put more wood on the fire. Kisame smirked, this new side of his partner was entertaining if nothing else.

"Are you hungry?" Itachi spoke with his back to the bigger man. His face felt hot and he knew his eyes betrayed the relief he felt that Kisame was going to be alright.

"I've been passed out for three days and you ask if I'm hungry? Fuck yes I'm hungry."

Itachi only nodded and left the cave, coming back five minutes later with a string of fish in one hand and a handful of sharpened tree branches in the other. He sat by the fire and put the fish on the sticks, placing them over the fire to cook.

"Hey, Itachi. Can I ask you something?" Kisame lifted the blanket and stared down his nude body. "Was it you or Sasori who took all my clothes off?"

Itachi cleared his throat and busied himself with pouring rice into a pot of water. "You were covered in blood. I took them off so I could clean the blood off of you. I washed the clothes. They are there by your bag." Itachi motioned to a spot against the cave wall where Kisame's bag sat by his sword.

"If I'm not supposed to move then how do I put my clothes back on?" Kisame grinned when he noticed a slight stiffening in Itachi's posture.

"You can lay there nude until you can move for all I care."

Picking up the empty canteens, Itachi walked out of the cave to refill them. Kneeling on the river bank, he leaned over and looked at his reflection. Itachi had never felt his face so hot before when he wasn't sick. As he leaned closer to the water, Itachi noticed his face was flushed a bright pink. He blinked at his own reflection. He couldn't remember once in his life having ever blushed before. But he surely was now.

_What is happening to me?_ Splashing water on his face, he tried to shake the odd feeling from his head. But images of Kisame's nude body kept entering his thoughts unwanted. Since he was young, Itachi knew he was attracted to men. While the other men around him chased women, Itachi would often go alone to train. He was uncomfortable with that side of himself. He never showed any sexual interest in anyone, though there were times in the past he had been attracted to someone, he had never acted on those thoughts. But he was a man, after all, and men had body functions that needed attending too. It wasn't rare for him to wake up in the night with his body begging for release. But this was different somehow. No one had ever made him blush before, and just the thought of seeing Kisame nude again had him hard.

Itachi splashed more water on his face. How was he supposed to go back into the cave with a hard on? Filling the canteens, he tried to get other thoughts, any other thoughts, to enter his mind. But the ache of feeling himself pressed tight against the front of his pants pulled back the images. Sighing, Itachi stood and adjusted himself to hide his arousal as best he could. Walking back into the cave, he set the canteens down and wrapped his cloak back around him.

"You ok, Itachi? You look sick." Kisame tried to hold back the laughter threatening to escape at seeing the boy so flustered. The bulge in the boys pants when he walked into the cave had been obvious.

"I'm fine. I've been watching over you for three days and nights making sure you don't die. I'm just a little tired." Itachi sat near the fire, as far away as he could get from Kisame and still watch the cooking food.

"Heh, well thanks for that. You didn't molest me while I was passed out did you?"

Itachi choked on the water he had just put to his lips. "WHAT!?"

"Hey, hey. I was joking. Calm down. I know you wouldn't do that." Kisame smirked as Itachi's face turned so red he matched the coals smoldering in the fire. "You don't have to be so embarrassed, Itachi. I know you're gay."

The blush, and all other color, drained from Itachi's face. He stared wide-eyed at the fire. How did he know? He had never told that to anyone before. "How..?" Itachi didn't know what to say. He was at a complete loss for words.

"How do I know?" Itachi nodded. Kisame turned his head to look at the ceiling. "Like minds will recognize each other, I guess."

Itachi turned to look at Kisame. "What do you mean?"

Kisame turned to look at him again. His eyes fixing on the younger mans. "With all the places we travel, have you ever once seen me chase after a woman?"

"You don't chase anyone you aren't trying to kill, Kisame." Itachi felt his face growing warm again. His heart was pounding in his chest.

"Heh, well you are partly right. I chase after you when you leave before I'm ready." Kisame grinned as the blush rushed back into Itachi's face.

"That doesn't explain what you meant by like minds." He knew he was blushing again and didn't care. His heart was threatening to flutter out of his chest at the thoughts running through his mind from Kisame's words.

"To put it bluntly, I know you're gay because I am as well. Does that answer you clearly enough?" Itachi only nodded again, his eyes never leaving the other mans. "Good. The fish is about to burn, by the way."

Itachi cursed and pulled the fish away from the fire. He put them on a plate, and dumped the pot of rice into two bowls before inching close enough to Kisame to hand the bigger man his portion of the food. They ate in silence. Kisame watched closely at the light dancing in Itachi's eyes. Every once in a while he would shift his eyes to look at him, see him watching him, and look away again, the blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Itachi, can I ask you a rather personal question without you killing me?" Kisame stuck the last piece of his fish in his mouth as he watched his partner roll the question over in his mind, trying to decide if he wanted to hear the question. "If you don't want to answer then you don't have to. I just want to ask it."

Itachi set his empty bowl down and leaned against the cave wall behind him, folding his arms across his chest and closing his eyes. "Ask your question, Kisame."

Kisame put his hands under his head to lift it enough so he had a good view of the boy. He wanted to see his face clearly when he asked the question. "Are you a virgin?"

A muscle twitched under Itachi's right eye as the blush in his cheeks got even darker. "Why would you want to know that?"

"You were thirteen when I first met you. We have been partners for a long time. I haven't seen you show the smallest amount of interest in anyone in all this time. I've tried to figure out why and I have only two reasons I can think of. Either you are in love with someone from your past and cant bring yourself to be interested in anyone else. Or you simply aren't interested in anyone at all. And for the life of me I cant figure out why you wouldn't be interested in anyone."

Itachi ground his teeth in frustration. "Why do those have to be the only two options?"

"What other reason would there be?"

"I could ask the same question of you, Kisame."

"Would you like hear my answer?" Kisame grinned. He could see the curious raise of the boys eyebrows.

"If you wish to tell me then I would listen."

"Couldn't you just say 'yes, Kisame, I would like to know your answer'? We have been working together for to long, Itachi. It doesn't matter how hard you try to hide your emotions. When you spend the amount of time with someone that we have spent together, you learn to read the other persons moods. Even if he tries to ask cold and uncaring."

Itachi sighed and opened his eyes to look at the other man. His eyes lingered for a moment on the flexed muscles of his partners arms before rising to look him in the eye. "Yes, Kisame. I would like to know your answer."

Kisame grinned again. "My answer is simple. There is only one man I want. I have just been waiting for him to show some interest."

Itachi swallowed so hard Kisame could hear it, though he was a good 6 feet away. "Wh… who?" The fires of anger were back in Itachi's eyes. Kisame knew that this time it was anger made from jealousy.

"It's complicated. He was still a child when I met him." Kisame let the lust he felt for the other man finally show in his eyes.

"Kisame.."

"You should get some sleep, Itachi. I'll wake you up if something happens since I cant move yet."

Itachi visibly shook from head to toe. His eyes were wide, his mouth suddenly dry. Did he actually hear what he thought he heard? Had Kisame just told him that he wanted him? Nodding, he stood and picked up the dirty dishes. He stepped closer to Kisame and bent to pick up his bowl. Before his fingers could touch the metal, Kisame's hand was around his wrist.

Itachi looked into his eyes. "Kisame, what are you doing?"

"This." He pulled the boy forward roughly and pressed their lips together. There was a clatter of metal on stone as the dishes dropped from Itachi's hands. He fell to his knees, his hands landing on Kisame chest.

Kisame grunted in pain from the blow and ran his tongue over Itachi's lips. The smaller man moaned softly and opened his mouth, allowing him to explore it with his tongue. Kisame let go of Itachi's wrist and put his hand inside the boys cloak, caressing his ribs through the thin net shirt he wore under it. Moaning louder from the touch, Itachi leaned into Kisame, their tongues dancing as the kiss grew more passionate.

Gripping his hand over Itachi's ribs, Kisame pushed the smaller man away. Looking down at him questioningly, Itachi ran his fingers up Kisame's bare chest to gently cup his face. He didn't want him to stop. "What is it?"

"You should sleep, Itachi." Kisame laid his head back down and removed his hand from inside Itachi's cloak.

Itachi's face fell. It had felt so good, why was he being pushed away? What had he done wrong? He turned to hide his face from the other man. His eyes were burning and he didn't want Kisame to see him cry.

As Itachi began to pick up the dishes again, Kisame grabbed his arm gently and tried to turn him around. But the smaller man wouldn't turn his face to him. "Itachi. I'm not pushing you away. I have wanted you for to long to allow the first time I touch you to go to far when I can barely move. Please don't be angry with me."

Itachi took a deep breath and closed his eyes. A single tear fell down his right cheek. "I'm not angry, Kisame. I understand. But please release me." Kisame did as he asked and watched as he picked up the rest of the dishes and hurried out of the cave.

Once outside by the river, Itachi fell to his knees and let the dished fall to the ground again as he covered his face with his hands. His shoulders shook softly as tears streamed down his face. _What is wrong with me?_ Itachi had never felt so confused in all his life. He hadn't wanted Kisame to stop kissing him, stop touching him. But he knew that stopping then was the right thing to do. Kisame was to injured to do what Itachi had wanted him to do.

Taking a deep breath, Itachi stood and stripped off his clothes. He sighed deeply as the cold water rushed over his body, cooling the burning in his skin. But even the chill of the water wasn't enough to tame the burning he was feeling in the very stiff part of his body.

Leaning against a rock in the center of the river, Itachi wrapped his hand around his erection and slowly began to stoke himself. He swallowed back more tears as he let his mind drift to the memory of Kisame's lips on his, the way his hand had felt caressing his ribs, aching for him to touch more of his body. It wasn't long before Itachi threw back his head and called out his partners name as he released. His breathing heavy, he hoped with everything he had that Kisame had not heard him call out his name.

Itachi finished bathing and hurridly washed the dishes before he threw on his clothing. Using his cloak to carry the clean dishes, he gathered another arm full of fire wood before returning to the cave.

Kisame heard footsteps and turned to see Itachi returning. His raven hair was loose over his shoulders, dripping from the bath he had obviously taken. He was disappointed that the boy wouldn't look at him. But he took note that his eyes were red and swollen from crying. Pain clutched at his chest, he had hurt him deeper then he thought when he pushed him away.

Itachi put the dishes in his bag and shook the water off his cloak before rolling it up to use as a pillow as he laid on his blanket. Rolling on his side so his back was to the other man, he closed his eyes and fought for sleep that he knew would be some time in coming.


	4. Ch4 Discovery

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

OMG!! I'm sooooo sorry for keeping everyone waiting on this update. To much crap going on in my personal life. face desk But here it is...the long awaited chapter 4. I am going to try and write another chapter soon. Please forgive me if it takes a while again.

Thank you so much to everyone for the reviews! This is the first time I've ever posted any of my writing. It feels great to have such positive reviews. I know that Itachi is pretty out of character...but this is how I think about how he would be if he stopped being such a tight ass lol.

OMG!! Ive been so depressed after reading the most recent chapters of the Naruto manga...for anyone that doesnt read it...I wont spoil it...but I cried so much!! OMG!! I almost didnt wanna work on this story anymore...but I decided to.

Soooooo...ENJOY!!

Two day had passed since Kisame had woken, five since the injury. Itachi was growing more and more frustrated as the days passed, mainly because of Kisame's constant complaining about being stuck in a drafty cave and unable to move. Itachi finally had enough of Kisame's whining about needing to walk and stretch his legs that he didn't stop the bigger man when he attempted to sit up and stand for the hundredth time that day. Seeing that Itachi made no move to stop him, Kisame walked out of the cave, slowly because of the pain still present throughout his chest, and proceeded to the river to bathe.

After an hour of waiting for Kisame to return, Itachi began to worry if he had gotten hurt again or if he was simply to tired to walk back on his own. After another 20 minutes he decided it was a good time to refill the canteens and walked out of the cave with them in hand.

The first thing he noticed was Kisame's cloak, which he had thrown over himself before he left the cave instead of putting on his clothes, was laying folded on a rock at the river bank. Itachi looked up and down the river but saw no other sign of where Kisame had gone. Kneeling to refill the canteens, he kept looking back and forth, hoping for some clue as to where his partner had gone. Setting the canteens aside, he walked down the riverbank. He walked for five minutes before he finally found Kisame. He was laying draped over a rock in the middle of a wide section of the river. The upper half of his body was out of the water, chest glistening with the water that was quickly drying on his shin, eyes closed, basking in the warm sun of the late spring afternoon. His body below the waist was submerged in the water.

Itachi stopped and crossed his arms, watching the water swirl around Kisame's waist. He was so hypnotized by the sight that he didn't notice that Kisame had risen up to lean back on his elbows and was watching him. Deciding he wanted to see just how much of an effect he could have on the young Uchiha, Kisame slid more of his body up onto the rock until the water was swirling around his thighs. Itachi's eyes widened as he followed the movement and saw that Kisame's body was slowly growing in arousal at the unexpected attention.

Itachi ran his eyes up Kisame's body, fighting not to look back down to where his eyes truly wanted to be. Then his eyes fell on Kisame's face and he met his eyes staring back at him. The color drained from Itachi's face and he turned around to walk back to the cave.

"Leaving so soon, Itachi?" He laid back down and put his arms under his head. "Why don't you join me? The water feels nice today."

Itachi stopped and looked back over his shoulder. The muscles in Kisame's chest and stomach bunched and jumped as Kisame chuckled softly. He was truly enjoying the attention Itachi was giving him. Itachi's eyes traveled back down his body and his cheeks slowly pinked when his eyes fell back to Kisame's fully hardened member. He was stretched hard and tight across his stomach. Itachi's body ached with the need to run his hands over all those hard muscles and feel Kisame's body pressed against his. His body was telling him to get in the water and go to the other man, but his mind screamed at him to turn back around and go back to the cave. In his confusion, all he could do was stand there and stare.

Kisame watched as thoughts battled in Itachi's head. The boy, who was always calm and cold on the outside, completely in control of his emotions, was now having an internal struggle so violent that every thought he was having was playing across his face. Just the knowledge that Itachi was even considering his offer made him throb with need.

"Itachi, come here." Kisame sat up and leaned back on his hands.

Hearing Kisame's voice snapped Itachi out of his thoughts. He looked up into his face when he repeated himself. Slowly, Itachi walked forward, across the water, until he was standing in front of the other man. He looked down at Kisame, his face once again schooled into cold neutrality, his hands hanging loose at his sides.

Kisame reached up and grabbed the front of Itachi's cloak, pulling him down roughly. Itachi stumbled, pulling his hands on Kisame's shoulders but keeping his feet under him. Kisame put a hand on the back of Itachi's neck and pulled him down to press their lips together. Kissing the boy passionately, Kisame slid his hand down his neck and pulled open his cloak, running his hand over Itachi's ribs. Itachi jerked and moaned softly as Kisame's thumb ran over his nipple, causing the rough material of his net shirt to bite into the sensitive skin.

Kisame pulled back from the kiss and laughed softly as Itachi leaned forward, not wanting him to stop. "Take your cloak off, Itachi." He grinned as the boy immediately followed his order. Itachi wasn't one to follow orders so easily and Kisame was enjoying the power. Wrapping his hands in Itachi's shirt, he pulled him forward until he bent his knees and straddled Kisame's lap. Once he had the boy where he wanted him, Kisame wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in his neck. Itachi shivered and locked his arms around Kisame's neck, moaning softly as Kisame ran his sharp teeth over his skin.

Itachi sucked a breath between his teeth as Kisame stood, waist deep in water, and turned them around, laying Itachi on his back over the rock. Balling his hands in the shirt again, Itachi watched as the muscles in Kisame's arms bunched and tore off his shirt. Kisame stared hungrily down at Itachi's bare chest for a moment before leaning forward and running his tongue across his chest from one nipple to the other, causing the boy to ache his back and moan. While his tongue and teeth worked the newly exposed flesh, Kisame's hands worked to remove Itachi's belt.

Itachi's mind was pulled roughly out of its stupor when he felt Kisame's hand pulling his pants off. He grabbed Kisame's hands and sat up. "Wait. What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm going, Uchiha?" Rolling his eyes up to look at Itachi's face, he ran his tongue along the skin at the waist of his pants.

Itachi's hands fell back to his sides as Kisame slowly pulled his pants off and threw them up onto the rock beside him. His mind was slipping into an arousal induced stupor caused by Kisame's tongue on his skin. He was so distracted that he didn't realize there was anyone watching them until the last voice he wanted to hear in a moment like that cut through the sound of his own moaning.

"Well well, would you look at all that pretty white skin, hmm. Should we leave you two alone?"

Itachi sat up to quickly that Kisame fell back into the water, soaking him and his clothes in a wave of water. He pulled his wet cloak over him and glared pure death at Deidara and Sasori as the blonde's clay bird landed on the river bank.

Sasori jumped off and crossed his arms over his chest. "We went to the cave and found it empty. I thought I told you that Kisame needed to stay off his feet for three more days, Itachi."

Kisame stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you had an assignment."

"We did. Finished early, hmm. Leader told us to stop by again and make sure Sasori's antidote was working out and take the scroll you were sent to get back with us since you wouldn't be back before us."

"The scroll is in the cave in my bag. Go get it and leave. As you can see, I am fine. The cure worked, which I'm sure you knew it would." Kisame sat on the rock between Itachi and the two other men, completely comfortable with his nudity. Itachi had yet to do anything but glare murderous intent at the blonde standing with his arms crossed and his hip leaning against his bird.

Deidara turned his head to the side and ran his eyes over Kisame before turning and climbing back onto the back of the clay creation. After Sasori settled in behind him he looked at Itachi and smiled. "I don't remember you being so submissive, Itachi. But it was nice to see all that beautiful flesh again, hmm." With one more look over Kisame, the bird rose into the air and headed back toward the cave.

Kisame turned and looked at Itachi. "When did that bastard ever see you nude?"

Itachi's jaw tightened as he grabbed his clothes and stood, turned to walk farther down the river, away from the cave and away from Kisame.

Kisame grabbed Itachi's elbow and tried to turn him to face him. "Tell me."

"No. It isn't your business." He tried to pull his arm back but Kisame had it in a vice grip.

"I think what just happened between us makes it my business."

"I don't see how. Nothing happened. Something may have if we weren't interrupted, but nothing did."

Kisame shook his head and let go of Itachi's arm. "If that is how you feel, then I wont bother doing it again." He stood and walked to the shore and began the walk back to the cave.

Itachi watched him disappear into the trees before turning and walking the other way. He was more confused then he had ever been in his life. He needed to be alone to try and figure out what he was going to do. But how long it would take, he had no idea.

I will try to post again soon. Please leave me some more reviews! I love hearing that people like my writing. It makes me want to write more. I've been thinking about posting one of my original stories on Deviant...I havent decided yet though. If I do I'll post about it on my profile and anyone who likes my writing can check it out. But anyways...please review this chapter!


	5. Ch5 Unwanted Memories

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Thanks everyone for your awsome reviews. Get ready for some some Itachi shmex!!

Warning - This chapter involves some rather violent sex. So if you dont like it or are offended by it...please dont read this chapter. Otherwise enjoy and leave me some reviews.

Thanks again to everyone leaving the great reviews. It feel really good to hear good words said about your writing . This chapter is dedicated to all you awsome people leavin me reviews. A million thanks.

* * *

Itachi wasn't sure how long he wandered in the woods along the bank of the river. His mind was racing with memories he would just as soon forget. It had been quite a while since he had thought about that night. And now, twice in the last two days, he had been forced to remember it. Itachi sank down on the ground under a tree and stared out across the water as the images of that night replayed in his head.

_Itachi groaned as he sank into a chair in the sitting room at Akatsuki headquarters, dropping his bag on the floor next to him. He and Kisame had just returned from a rather harsh mission and he sorely wanted to take a long hot bath. But when he went to the bathroom that he and Kisame shared Deidara was in there. Itachi was pissed. Deidara could have used his own bathroom, which he had to himself since Sasori had no bodily functions. But the annoying blonde just yelled out that Hidan had been in theirs because Kakuzu was in his doing some unknown work on his body. Itachi had fought off the urge to break down the door and murder Deidara. Instead he went to the sitting room to fume silently. _

_He had been sitting there alone in silence for 20 minutes when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. Itachi turned to see Deidara standing in the doorway, nude except for a towel around his waist. His hair, usually half up in a ponytail on top of his head, was down around his shoulders, dripping water down his bare chest. _

_Deidara gave Itachi a knowing smile. He knew Itachi was staring at the way the water was gliding down his skin. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Gliding across the floor, he stopped in front of Itachi and bent down, putting his hands on the arms of the chair._

_"Are you finished in my bathroom, Deidara?" Itachi's face was schooled into his usual cold neutrality but his stomach was clenching being so close to the other man while he was practically naked. Itachi didn't like the man at all, but he had to admit that he had an amazing body._

_"Yes. But if you ask nicely I will join you in the bath, hmm." He grinned and leaned forward, his hair leaving wet spots on Itachi's cloak where the water dripped. _

_"I suggest you back away from me, Deidara. I'm already angry with you for using my personal space without my permission." Itachi's eyes flared red as he glared at the other man. _

_Deidara grinned and stood up straight. As he did, the towel loosened around his waist and fell to his feet. He did nothing to stop it from falling. Itachi clenched his jaw and fought to keep his eyes on the mans face. Deidara tilted his head to the side and put is hands on his bare chest. Itachi lost his inner battle and his eyes fell to watch the mans hands. He felt himself stiffen as he watched the tongues in Deidara's palms lick the water from his skin. Deidara moved his hands up his chest and moaned softly and the tongues licked his nipples._

_"Stop, Deidara." Itachi moved to stand but Deidara moved closer to him, preventing him from standing. Itachi's eyes fell lower on the mans body and he saw that he had aroused himself in his actions. _

_"Why, hmm? You looked like you were enjoying it. Maybe you were enjoying it more then you like, hmm?" Deidara bend forward again and trailed his lips along Itachi's jaw line. "I already took care of myself while I was in the bath. My body is still ready for action. You can fuck me if you want too, hmm."_

_Itachi growled and grabbed the mans arms. He stood, spun Deidara around and slammed his face into the wall. He pressed his lips to his ear and growled at him. "What makes you think I would do something like that?"_

_"I saw the way you were watching me, Itachi. I locked the door when I came in."_

_Itachi grinned to himself and held the mans head against the wall. With his other hand he undid his cloak and let it fall at his feet. Pulling open his pants, he reached inside and took his erection into his hand. "If you ever tell anyone about this, I will kill you slowly."_

_Deidara nodded and arched his back, giving Itachi better access to his body. Itachi put his hands on the mans hips and violently thrust the length of himself into Deidara. The blonde threw his head back and screamed. Itachi growled again and put a hand over Deidara's mouth. He kept it there as he started slamming himself into the tight hole in hard, fast thrusts. _

_Deidara was whimpering into his hand, his body clenching tight around him from the pain. He hadn't expected Itachi to be quite so rough, nor had he expected him to be as big as he was. Deidara could feel the blood running down his legs as Itachi continued to abuse his body. _

_Itachi's body shuddered and he groaned. Deidara felt him release in a scalding hot wave inside of him, burning at the wounds his violence caused. Itachi pulled out of him and stumbled back into the chair. Deidara slumped onto the floor, pain radiating through the lower half of his body._

_Itachi looked at him, saw the blood running down the inside of his legs, and grinned. "Feel better now, Deidara?" He stood, tucked himself back into his pants, and picked his cloak and bag, tossing them over his shoulder. "Maybe you will think it through the next time you decide to tease me." With that, he turned and walked out of the room, leaving Deidara bleeding on the floor._

Itachi had always regretted that night. But not because he had hurt Deidara, the man got what he deserved. He regretted it because he had allowed himself to let that be his first sexual experience with another person. Now that he knew Kisame was as interested in him and he was with the older man, he regretted it even more.

Itachi stood and began to make his way back up the river toward the cave. He had to tell Kisame about what happened with Deidara. He hated having to tell anyone about that night, but if he was to have some kind of relationship with Kisame, he had to tell him. And deep down, Itachi did want to have a relationship with him. He cared about the man more then he was willing to let himself believe.


	6. Ch6 Answers

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

Kisame sat in silence in the cave. He knew Itachi would be back sooner or later. The boy had been embarrassed at being caught by that bastard Deidara and the puppet man, Sasori. Kisame could care less who knew, but he also knew that Itachi was a very private person. He never let anyone get close to him. But he had let Kisame in, even a tiny bit. He was proud of that fact, he cared deeply for the boy.

Kisame had been sitting there for hours, keeping the fire going, the cave warm. He had even started to cook dinner when he felt Itachi getting closer. He knew that Itachi could hide his presence if he wished too, but he was glad that he had warning that he was coming. He didn't yet know what he was going to say.

Should he apologize for letting things go so far to quickly? Should he demand that Itachi tell him what Deidara had spoken of? He wanted to know, but he wouldn't push him. He knew that if he pushed too far one of two things would happen. One, Itachi would pull farther away from him and he would never be able to repair their budding relationship. Or Two, Itachi would simply kill him for prying into his personal life.

Kisame pulled the fish out of the fire and set about making their plates up. Itachi had stopped moving right outside the cave, near the rivers edge. Even from that far away Kisame could feel the panic and confusion coming off the boy in waves.

"Itachi, dinner is ready. You might as well come in." Kisame didn't look up when Itachi responded to his call and stepped into the cave.

Itachi ignored the other man. Going directly to where his bag was sitting and picking up his plate. He sat on the ground and ate with his head down. Kisame watched him in silence. He had his cold passive look in place, but Kisame didn't need facial expressions to know what he was feeling.

Itachi stood and reached his hand out for Kisame's plate when they were finished eating. He left the cave again and came back after he finished washing them, which took longer then it should have. He put them away and sat on his bedroll, crossing his arms and hiding his face behind the collar of his cloak.

"Kisame?"

"Yes, Itachi?"

"If I tell you, don't speak until I finish talking."

"Sure." Kisame leaned back and folded his hands in his lap.

Itachi took a deep breath and went into his story. "Remember that mission we went on in the Mist Country? To retrieve the scrolls made by the man who forged the swords of the Mist Swordsmen?" When Kisame nodded Itachi went on. He told Kisame everything that had happened with Deidara that evening when they had returned from that mission. He told his story without an ounce of emotion in his voice or on his face. But Kisame could see the pain in his eyes.

"I didn't answer you when you asked if I was a virgin because I didn't want to lie. But I didn't want anyone to know about that night."

"Itachi. Did you really think I didn't know about that?"

Itachi blinked and looked up at Kisame for the first time since he had entered the cave. "You knew? If you knew then why ask me that question?" Itachi ground his teeth and his eyes flashed dangerously. "I'll kill him. I told him not to tell anyone."

"He didn't tell anyone. Sasori saw you leave the sitting room that night and went in to find Deidara bleeding on the floor. He figured out what happened on his own even though Deidara refused to speak of it. Sasori told me. He wanted my opinion on whether he should tell Leader about it and demand you be punished."

"What did you say?"

"I told him that if he did that you would probably kill him and Deidara both."

Itachi nodded. "Did he tell Leader?"

"No. I convinced him to forget about it. I told him Deidara was asking for it with the way he was constantly flirting with you."

"Why did you ask me if I was a virgin if you knew, Kisame?"

Kisame shrugged. "I wanted to see if you would tell me the truth. It doesn't matter much to me either way, Itachi. It doesn't change how I feel. If it had, I wouldn't have told you because I knew all along."

"If it didn't matter then you shouldn't have asked." Itachi was getting angry. He couldn't understand the reasoning behind Kisame asking him that question. "It was the worst mistake of my life and I don't like being reminded of it!" Itachi stood and balled his hands into fists. He turned on his heel and marched out of the cave.

Kisame followed him out and when Itachi stopped half way across the clearing in front of the cave, he put his arms around the boy. "Don't be angry with me, Itachi. I wont apologize for wanting to know if you would lie about that to me. But I will apologize for making you relive that night. Everyone makes mistakes. We learn from them and move on." He rubbed his cheek against Itachi's hair and kissed him above his ear.

Itachi shook his head but made no move to push Kisame away. "I don't make mistakes, Kisame. When have you ever seen me make one? I think things through, I plan ahead. I don't do things on the spur of the moment."

Kisame grinned and ran the tip of his tongue over Itachi earlobe. "What was that today in the river if not spur of the moment action? Do you regret that now, too?"

Itachi shivered as Kisame continued to lick his ear. He didn't know it, but Itachi's ears were very sensitive and the sensation of Kisame's tongue was causing him to feel weak in the knees. "No. Kami help me, but I don't regret it."

Kisame turned Itachi around in his arms and lifted his face to look into his eyes. "Good. I don't regret it either." Slowly, he bent his head and pressed their lips together. Itachi sighed and relaxed into his arms, opening his mouth slightly when Kisame ran his tongue over his lips. Kisame held his face in his hands as he explored Itachi's mouth. He groaned softly as Itachi put his arms around his neck and pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together.

Kisame pulled back and took his hands, marveling again at how small the boys hands were in his large ones. "Lets go back inside and talk about this. I don't want to push you into something you aren't ready for, Itachi."

Itachi allowed himself to be lead back into the cave. His hand felt very warm inside Kisame's. Itachi was pulled down to sit next to Kisame and his eyes met with the other mans silver ones. Itachi shook his head and looked down. "There is no need to talk."

"Then you don't want this?" Kisame touched Itachi's face softly.

"That is not what I meant. There is no need to talk because I have already made up my mind." Itachi leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kisame's. He grabbed the front of his cloak and pulled it open. Reaching his hands in, he wasn't surprised to find that Kisame hadn't bothered to put is clothes back on.

"Are you sure, Itachi?" Kisame asked the question, but his hands were already mirroring the boys, moving along his bare ribs, down his slim waist, to where his pants covered his hips. But Itachi's fingers weren't hindered by cloth as Kisame's were. Itachi dug his fingers into Kisame's hips licked along his jaw line. Kisame smiled. "I guess that answers my question."

Kisame pushed Itachi onto his back and pulled his pants off in one swift movement. He grinned up at Itachi as he lowered his face to the snow white flesh of his inner thighs. "Back to where we left off." He nipped at the soft flesh and Itachi gasped at the feeling of Kisame's sharp teeth on his skin.

"Kisame, stop teasing me. I cant take it much longer." Itachi had his hands in a death grip on the folds of his cloak where it laid under him. He moaned and arched his back as Kisame did as he asked and stopped teasing him. With one movement, he took Itachi's length into his mouth and began to suck. Itachi flinched when he felt Kisame set the sharp points of his teeth into his skin. "No teeth, Kisame." Itachi moved his hands from his cloak to Kisame's hair, pulling the mans head back up.

"Sure thing, Itachi." He rolled his eyes up to watch the boys face as we went to work on him with his mouth, careful not to nick the hard, throbbing flesh with his teeth. While Itachi was distracted, he put one of his hands into his cloak and pulled out the bottle of oil he used occasionally on his sword and wet his fingers. As Itachi's breathing reached a crescendo and his body arched up with his release, Kisame slid two fingers into his opening. He swallowed around Itachi's length and wiggled his fingers inside of him, making him moan louder then he thought the boy ever would.

Itachi looked down at him, panting, as Kisame let him fall out of him mouth. He felt himself throb at the sight of Kisame licking his seed from his lips. Then Kisame started moving his fingers in and out of him. He winced slightly and moved his hips uncomfortably.

"Am I hurting you?" Kisame grinned up at him and made a scissoring motion with his fingers. Itachi shook head and Kisame moved his body up until he could press their lips together. Itachi licked at his mouth, moaning softly at the taste of himself on the other man. He gasped and winced as Kisame added another finger.

When he thought Itachi was ready, he removed his fingers and positioned himself to enter him. Itachi knew it was coming, but he wasn't prepared for the pain as Kisame slowly pushed into him. "Stop, stop!" Kisame stopped moving and Itachi gasped and panted as his body attempted to adjust to Kisame's considerable size.

"Tell me when." Kisame watched his face. He felt a pang of regret that he had hurt Itachi, but the feel of his body squeezing tight around him was driving him mad. He wanted to thrust his hips forward and bury himself in the smaller boys body.

Itachi ground his teeth and nodded. His body had relaxed somewhat but it was still painful. Kisame eased his length into Itachi's body and waited again when he continued to wince from the pain. When he felt the tightness around him ease some, he moved again and started with a slow, steady rhythm.

Itachi moaned softly and gripped tightly around Kisame's shoulders. Kisame kissed his neck softly and pressed his lips to his ear. "You were still a virgin in the way I wanted you, Itachi." He thrust harder, earning himself a loud moan and those delicate fingers digging into the muscles of his back.

Itachi nodded against Kisame's shoulder. Yes, he was that. A tear fell from his eye as he let that thought sink in. He felt the wall around his heart breech as his emotions flared with every thrust of Kisame's body into his. His fingers struggled for a grip on Kisame's back as he started to sweat with his rapidly increasing rhythm. They were both moaning now, the sound of it echoing off the walls of the cave. Their bodies now slick with sweat as the pleasure rode over them, their hips meeting as they both picked up the rhythm of the thrusts.

Itachi moaned loudly and dug his nails into Kisame's skin. "Kisame. I'm about to.." He tossed his head back and moaned loudly, unable to finish his sentence as his orgasm hit him with a massive explosion of pleasure, spilling himself between their bodies, making their skin even more slick as Kisame thrust a few more times and growled against Itachi's throat as he released himself inside his lover.

Itachi groaned as Kisame rolled off him onto his back and pulled the smaller man against his side, tucked under his arm. Itachi's breath was hot against his chest as his panting eased and their breathing returned to normal. Kisame looked down at the way Itachi's raven black hair spilled over his pale blue skin, the way his delicate white fingers were splayed across his stomach. He looked truly beautiful curled against his body. If he had it his way, they would stay that way forever.

**Well there you have it. The long awaited scene between Kisame and Itachi. I havent decided yet if I am going to continue the story or not. With what happened in the manga I'm sort of put off about writing about Itachi now . I'm still sad...I wanna cry... I'm going to mark this as complete for the moment...but I may add more to it in the future. So feel free to comment about future chapters...I may just listen to the requests and write more...hehe. If anyone has any suggestions about what I should write...or any requests about what you would like to see happen between Itachi and Kisame...feel free to say so in the comments so sent me a PM. **


	7. Ch7 Interruptions

I do not own Naruto! ...though I would really like to own Itachi...tied to a bed...wearing a collar...-goes off into daydreams-

I love you all for your awsome reviews. I've decided to continue this story. I havent decided yet whether I'm going to add other pairing into this story or break off into a side story featuring others. I'll get to it eventually. But for now...enjoy chapter 7!!

* * *

Chapter 7 - Interruptions

Itachi tossed his bags on his bed and groaned as he sank into the chair beside it. He was exhausted. The trip back to the Akatsuki lair hadn't taken as long as he had thought, though he and Kisame hurried to get back in time to receive their next mission. Itachi honestly didn't want to go out on another one so soon after what happened with the last one. Kisame was still healing. Even though it had been 5 days now since Sasori had given the man the antidote, Kisame's chest was still a mass of bruises, though they were all faded and yellow.

Itachi closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the chair. He had hurried to his room when they arrived. He knew that Deidara and Sasori had been back and gone again already, but he had no doubt that the annoying blonde would have told everyone he came across about what he had witnessed between Itachi and Kisame. The first person that teased him about it was going to feel the wrath of his sharingan.

Sighing, Itachi stood and took off his dusty cloak, tossing it into a corner. Pulling open his wardrobe, he gathered a clean set of clothes and left his room to go bathe. Quickly stripping out of his travel dirty clothing, he felt instantly better for having them away from his skin. When the tub was done filling, he sank into the water and let his mind go blank as the tension in his muscles eased.

Itachi felt the door open and cracked an eye to see Kisame slipping quietly into the room. He grinned when he looked down at him, eyes wandering over his body. Kisame peeled off his clothes before kneeling beside the tub and running the tips of his fingers over Itachi's arm.

"You left the door unlocked. What if it had been Deidara who came in?"

"Then I would have killed him."

"How did you know I would come?"

"I didn't. But I hoped you would."

Kisame leaned forward and ran his lips along Itachi's jaw. He slipped his arms under the water and around the smaller mans waist. Pulling Itachi's pale body toward him, he eased the rest of his body over the edge of the tub and into the water. Itachi sighed contentedly as Kisame settled his body between his legs, his hands sliding down his back to trail fingertips lightly over his ass.

Itachi arched his back and pressed the line of his body against Kisame's. Taking his hands from the sides of the tub, he gripped his fingers in Kisame's hair and pulled his head up, burying his face against his neck.

Kisame moaned as Itachi ran his teeth over his skin. "Harder." Kisame's voice was breathy as he spoke. He growled deep in his throat as Itachi sunk his teeth over the pulse in his neck. His hands tightened where they were gripped on Itachi's ass. As the teeth were withdrawn from his neck, he thrust his hips forward, earning him a surprised moan from Itachi as their erections rubbed together.

Itachi released Kisame's hair and ran his hands down his chest, making him shiver as his fingers brushed his nipples. Kisame grinned when Itachi rested his hands on his hips and gripped him tightly. Moving his hands to mirror Itachi's, Kisame pulled Itachi's hips up to meet his and pressed their lips together as he slowly rubbed them together.

Itachi groaned into Kisame's mouth and tightened his knees around him at the sensation. He bit gently at Kisame's lip when he started to pull back and kept their lips together as he moved his hips in a rhythm to match the other mans.

Kisame released one of his hands from Itachi's hips and wrapped his fingers around length. Itachi tore his mouth away from his and moaned loudly, thrusting his hips up into the hand. Kisame stroked his lightly, causing the smaller man to writhe in the water beneath him.

Kisame leaned forward to kiss his young lover again when he felt someone standing outside the door. Stopping his movements he looked at the door, feeling Itachi tense beneath him when he realized someone was listening in on them.

There was a knock on the door and Hidan's voice carried through the this barrier. "Itachi? Is that you? You okay?"

"Hidan, go away!" Itachi was still slightly breathless when he spoke. He shifted under Kisame and stifled a moan when he released him from his hand.

"What the fuck you doing in there?"

"Its none of your god damned business. Get the fuck away from my door." Itachi's body was slowly tensing up, his excitement fading at the sudden lack of privacy.

"No need to get angry. I just heard you making noises, was wondering if you were alright."

"I'm fine. Go away!" Itachi sat up in the water and pushed Kisame away from him slightly. His body was vibrating with anger.

Kisame sighed and sat up straight, putting his hands on his knees as they listened to Hidan's retreating footsteps. Kisame looked down at Itachi, he was staring at the door, anger burning in his eyes. "Do you want to stop, Itachi?"

Itachi sighed and sunk down into the water up to his chin, his lower body sliding along Kisame's. "Can we never have any privacy here?"

"Probably not. At least not in here, the door isn't very thick. Would you prefer my bedroom?"

"I don't like that people can hear us. It isn't any of their business what we do."

"I know that. They know that. But they are going to wonder anyways unless we admit it to them and tell them to back off."

Itachi closed his eyes and sank even lower into the water, only his eyes really showing. He tilted his head back so he could speak. "I don't think I could just come out and say we are together. If someone were to say something against us I would have to kill them."

Kisame smiled. "You can hide in your room while I tell them. I'll make sure they know to keep their mouths shut if they don't want to suffer."

Sitting up, Itachi nodded. "Fine, do that. I'll be hiding in your room though. That way you can come back and we can continue what you started."

Kisame's eyebrows rose in surprise. "What I started? You're the one that left the door unlock." Grinning, he pressed their lips together quickly before standing up and stepping out of the tub.

Itachi let his eyes wander over Kisame's backside as he walked to the other side of the small room and pulled a clean cloak over his wet, nude body. "Be quick about it, Kisame. I wont wait for you all night."

"I'll be as quick as I can." He opened the door and slipped out into the hallway.

Itachi sighed again in frustration and got out of the bath. He didn't bother to put on the cloths he had brought with him. He just followed Kisame's lead and pulled on his cloak before walking across the hall to wait in Kisame's bed for him to return.


	8. Ch8 Pleasant Surprises

I do not own Naruto!

Omg...After I posted chapter 7 last night I went to bed...and this came to me in a dream. I litterly dreampt of this chapter...o.o it was sooooo hott. So I decided this would be chapter 8 hehe...I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did. I throughly enjoyd writing this...thought I enjoyed the visual of dreaming it more HAHA

* * *

Chapter 8 – Pleasant Surprises

Kisame walked into the kitchen and sank into a chair across the table from Hidan. "You're an asshole, Hidan."

Hidan's eyed him suspiciously. "What did I do?"

"Think back about 5 minutes and you know what the hell you did."

Hidan frowned as he thought about it. His eyes widened as he realized what Kisame was talking about. "Holy shit, you were fucking Itachi in the bathroom?"

"We weren't fucking. It would have lead to that eventually if you hadn't interrupted us."

"Fuckin' A. I thought Deidara was bullshitting me when he said he caught you and Itachi fucking in the river."

"He didn't catch us fucking either. Deidara has a habit of exaggerating things."

"Which is why I thought he was bullshitting me. So, why are you telling me this, Kisame?"

"I'm telling you so you wont go snooping around again if you happen to hear something that's none of your business."

"If I had known you were in there Kisame, I would have kept walking."

"I know, Hidan." Kisame stood and took two bottles of water from the cooler before he walked towards the door. He stopped, his hand on the doorknob and turned to face Hidan again. "Do me a favor, would you? Tell the others. I want to get back to what you interrupted. Tell everyone to draw their own conclusions about what Itachi will do to them if we are bothered again."

When Hidan nodded, Kisame opened the door and hurried back through the hallways. He wanted to get back to his room before Itachi left. He wasn't a patient man by any means and Kisame knew he wouldn't wait long.

Kisame opened the door to his room and stopped in the doorway, his eyes glued to the vision on his bed. Itachi lay on his stomach completely nude across the blood red blankets. His long damp hair clung to his back in dark waves. Kisame gently closed the door behind him and turned the lock. Itachi turned his head and looked at him, his eyes burning with need. Kisame felt himself grow instantly hard as Itachi pulled up his knees, raising himself up with his ass in the air, his face still pressed against the pillow. It was an impressive display of submissiveness he never would have expected from Itachi.

Swallowing loudly, Kisame opened his cloak and let it fall to the floor at his feet. He walked the few feet to the bed and knelt behind Itachi. As he looked down at the body before him, he noticed that Itachi's skin gleamed with wetness around his entrance. Kisame looked over to the nightstand and noticed the bottle of oil he used for his sword sitting there. He grinned, Itachi must be desperate if he went far enough to wet himself.

Kisame ran his hands over Itachi's ass, smiling to himself as the boy moved impatiently against his hands, moaning softly. He pressed a finger against his entrance and was mildly surprised when it slid in without resistance. He added another, and another before Itachi's muscles responded to the intrusion. The boy had not only wet himself, he had prepared himself as well.

Kisame twisted his fingers around one more time before withdrawing them and pressing his rock hard shaft in its place. He pressed the tip of himself inside, earning a gasp from his young lover. He placed his hands on Itachi's hip and prepared to enter him. Before he had the chance, Itachi thrust back against him, thoroughly impaling himself on Kisame's body. Kisame gasped in surprise as Itachi cried out, his hands tearing at the blankets.

Only Kisame's hands on his hips kept Itachi from reversing what he had done. He writhed against the body behind him, the pain causing his muscles to spasm. He whimpered softly, a sound he had never thought would escape his lips, as the cramping eased until all he felt was an overwhelming sense of being completely filled.

Itachi rolled his hips forward, pulling a groan of pleasure from Kisame. He slowly rocked himself against Kisame's body, moaning and panting softly. Kisame's hands tightened on his hips and pinned him tight against his body. Itachi made a small noise of surprise as Kisame lifted him up and twisted them sideways across the bed.

Releasing Itachi's hips, Kisame pressed his back against the wall. He drew his hips back slightly to let the boy know he could continue. Kisame offered no resistance as Itachi pressed back hard against him, pushing him back until his ass was pressed against the wall. Itachi pushed back so far against him he could feel the tight ring of muscle around the very base of his shaft.

Itachi raised his hands above his head and gripped the side of the bed as he rolled his hips in circles against Kisame. He started a steady rhythm, rocking forward and back, slowly increasing the speed. As the speed increased, so did the volume of Itachi's moaning. Once he found a comfortable speed he braced his hands and rocked back harder. The sound of their flesh slapping together mixed with the sound of their moaning. Kisame's eyes rolled in his head as he pressed his hands against the wall, digging his fingers into the cold stone.

Itachi went harder and harder until Kisame was sure his own hips were going to be bruised by the time they were finished. Itachi's back tensed a moment before he thrust back as hard as he could, screaming out in pleasure as his orgasm hit him. Kisame gripped his hips and pushed him forward, picking up the rhythm Itachi had stopped when he came.

Kisame groaned as Itachi's muscles continued to flex around him as he rode out an incredibly long orgasm. As Kisame continued to pound his body, Itachi reached back with one hand and raked his nails over Kisame's hip. Hissing from the sharp pain, Kisame threw back his head and growled as he exploded deep inside his lover.

Itachi shivered and let his hand fall onto the bed beside him. His panting was threaded with soft moans as he felt Kisame throbbing inside him. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, lifting his body up until his back was cradled against Kisame's chest. He let his head fall back again the shoulder behind him and turned his face to press their lips together.

Kisame slid along the wall with Itachi in his arms until they were laying on their sides. He ran his lips over the length of pale neck before him, licking the sweat from the skin. Itachi lifted a hand to run through his hair and he turned his head enough to gently kiss his wrist.

Pulling back slight, Kisame grunted in surprise when Itachi rocked back against him, pinning him between the wall and those thin, lovely hips. "Stay." Itachi's voice was low and sated as he let his hand drop from Kisame's hair and hugged his arms tightly against his body.

Kisame smiled and pressed his lips against the boys ear. "Anything you say, Itachi."

Kisame lay in the dark and listened to Itachi's breathing even out as he fell asleep. He closed his eyes and let the press and feel of smooth, pale skin lead him into sleep.


End file.
